KuroBasu Omakes
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Just some fluffy Kuroko pairings! First chapter, KiKuro


**Nicknames**

Kise and Kuroko was on a date. They had been going out for more than half a year. So Kise decided to change something in their relationship.

"Nee,nee. Kurokocchi!" Kise tried to gain Kuroko's attention who was indulging himself in a newly purchased book.

Kuroko lowered the book from his gaze and look at Kise. "Yes?"

"Hnm…we've been going out for quite sometime now. Why don't we use nicknames for each other, nee?"

Kuroko's gaze was blank. "…I don't think that is remotely necessary, Kise-kun."

"Ahh~ why not –ssu~?" Kise whined.

"It is simply bothersome." Kuroko returned his attention towards his novel.

"Mou, don't say that Tecchan." Kise winked.

"Please stop it, Ryoucchan." Kuroko replied in a calm demeanour…Kuroko took a sip on his vanilla milkshake.

Kise's mind stop working. Processing…then… "O-one more time! Please say it one more time."

Kuroko's face was what you call a full-blown blush. Using the book to cover his blush but his ears are red too. "Please forget about it."

That whole week Kise didn't stop pestering Kuroko and demanded for Kuroko to call him with the nickname the bluenette himself come up with. Well Kise didn't stop bothering Kuroko until the bluenette used the nickname for everytime he wants to address Kise.

**Truth or Dare!**

The Generation of Miracles are playing truth or dare on one of their camping nights. Now it was Aomine's turn to spin the bottle.

Thr bottle pointed towards an empty area.

"Oi, Tetsu! Truth or Dare?"

Kise who was drinking some water spurted his drinks. "Uwahhh! K-Kurokocchi! Since when have you been sitting there?"

"Since the starting." Kuroko deadpanned. "Dare, Aomine-kun."

Aomine grinned. "Tetsu got some spunk, huh. Alright, ja…hnm…kiss one of us full on the lips."

Kuroko stared at Aomine.

"Ah, to be kissed by Kurokocchi is a dream come true." Kise sighed dreamily like a school girl in love.

"And don't you dare use Misdirection on us to escape!" Aomine warned.

Kuroko pouted cutely. Then his eyes darted to Murasakibara, eating sweets.

"Kuro-chin chose me? I want to taste Kuro-chin~!" Murasakibara said as he munch on his chips.

Kuroko turned to Midorima. "Don't you even think about it Kuroko."

Kuroko look at Aomine. "You should choose me, Tetsu. I'm the best kisser amongst us."

"…definitely not Aomine-kun." Kuroko muttered loud enough everyone to hear.

Kuroko then stare at the captain. "Well, Tetsuya?" The captain smirked as the choice is obvious. Akashi Seijuurou is the obvious choice.

Kuroko frowned.

"Nee, how about me, Kurokocchi?" Kise whined and wrapped his arm around the bluenette faking a cry. Kurokocchi didn't even look at him!

Then Kise felt a pair of warm lips against his own. Kise's eyes flew open in shock and saw that indeed Kuroko was kissing him. The other GoM members…some surprised (Murasakibara), some unsatisfied (Aomine), disbelief (Midorima), slight anger (Akashi).

After like maybe a full minute Kuroko pulled away, his expression still stoic as ever.

Then Kuroko spinned the bottle, the pink hint of blush will forever and never be known.

**Presents**

The Generation of Miracles are on the rooftop of Teikou. Celebrating the blonde's birthday. Well Aomine came because he was dragged by Momoi, Murasakibara wanted to eat snacks, Midorima…I don't know about the _tsundere. _Akashi is present because everyone is present.

"Kurokocchi? You don't have any presents for me?" Kise was whining again.

Kuroko took something out of his pocket and Kise was excited to receive his 'present' but his excitement deflated when he saw a string of yellow ribbon.

"What's this, Kurokocchi?" Kise whimpered.

"A ribbon to tie around the present." Kuroko said. Then he tied it around his neck into a cute ribbon bow.

"Kurokocchi…I don't get it."

Kuroko sighed. "A present is usually wrapped or tied by a ribbon right?"

Kise nodded dumbly.

"So I bought this ribbon and tied it around the present for your birthday."

Kise faint. Experiencing a large amount of blood loss caused by nosebleed.


End file.
